Random Collection of Short Stories
by chack4ever
Summary: These are just the random stories that I quickly make in between comic making and actual story writing. They are nothing serious, they are not long, but please read the first page before you continue any further.
1. Chapter 1

READ ME FIRST!

GOOD DAY EVERYONE!

Thank you so much to all my readers. The sweet comments I get from all of you makes my day every time I get to read them. To take time from the hustle and bustle of every day and just get to sit back, draw comics, and write chack is something that feels good.

I'm not a professional writer. I just enjoy it. In reality I went to school for neurology and i might go again for animation. Not sure yet. Right now I am taking time off to work on a comic.  
If you checked out my DevArt, the comic will look a lot better than most of the stuff I post on there :D

So enough about me, this is just a quick description of what this "story" is.  
This isn't a story. This is just the place that I am going to dump all my quick and random stories into.  
I write a lot of just random stories that don't really lead anywhere, and are in no way connected to each other.

Some of them will just be really really random pieces of nothing.  
Some of them will be just fun sex filled stuff.  
Some of them will be a bit emotional, depressing, happy, a bit gory, or just pure angst.

This is basically the ANYTHING GOES folder.

I will put warnings at the top of each story in case you're sensitive to sexual, violent, or stupid random meaningless stuff. I will warn beforehand about anything.

So If you feel like diving into the random collection of stories that pop out of my brain then I really hope you enjoy reading.

And again, thank you all.


	2. Fatherly Advice

So this story is pretty well clean. A bit of sexual themes but no sex. No kissing. JAck and Chase aren't even a couple. Which...is rare for me to write haha.

Summary: When Jack has a problem in the middle of the night, he turns to the wisest and most evil person he knows.

* * *

Chase finished off his warm tea and set the empty cup on his night stand.

The tea helped him sleep. The dark lord always had a hard time getting to sleep, especially after unproductive days.

He didn't feel like doing much that day. Basically he just sat around ordering his jungle cats to do odd task. He didn't train, he didn't attack anyone, he did nothing.  
But the tea was relaxing, and within a few moments, the man was soothed enough to lie down and close his eyes.

He didn't account for interruptions. His nights generally went without interruption.

One issue could be that Chase had another being living with him, which was something he had seemed to be permitting more and more lately.

His newest roommate acquisition was none other than his irritant, Jack Spicer. It was leftover from a favour the prince of darkness had asked of the redhead. He was a small piece in his complex puzzle of corrupting Omi into the Heylin ways.

As long as the youth minded his own business, Chase didn't care either way if the boy lived with him or not. His palace was big enough to give him privacy, and he had to admit Jack and his army of robots were excellent at doing the chores they were asked to do. He almost wanted to keep them as his new personal housemaids.

But the boy had specific instructions. One of them was to never go into Chase's room. Chase liked his room, and he didn't exactly have anything to hide, but he still didn't like strangers in it.

There was a slight knock at his door. He dismissed it at first as just general noises that happened in the night. Or maybe one of his anthropomorphic servants.

But the knocking persisted until he heard a slight creaking and small footsteps. He sighed.

"Psstttt. Chase. You awake?"

"Grrr….what did I say about entering my room you insect!" The dragon lord growled without opening his eyes.

He felt the albino jumped onto the bed. He sighed deeper and sat up, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Ah I know but I didn't know what else to do!" He could hear sobs, but the room was dark so he couldn't see. Chase reached over and flicked on a lamp on the nightstand beside him.

He could see the pale youth sitting on his bed with a tear stained face, loose black pj's with little red designs on them.

"Spicer I am doing everything in my power to not strangle you to death right now so say what you want and leave."

The redhead looked uncomfortable. He was sitting on his knees with both his hands on top of his lap. His face looked upset and damp from tears.

"Chase I think there's something….wrong with me."

The overlord scoffed. "You just came to this realization?"

"Nono I'm being serious."  
"So am I."

Tears welled up and the boy started to sob a little more. "Chase I'm scared!"

"Alright alright worm quit your wailing. What's your problem?"

Jack shuffled a bit and looked shyly to the side. "Ah…..it's…something wrong…down there." He nodded his head down. Chase looked at him confused.  
"Down where?"

"You know…..in THAT area."  
"What area, insect! I may be powerful but I'm not a bloody mind reader."

The goth boy breathed and stood up on his knees, moving his hands to reveal his pants being stretched by his own member.

"Look! It's like, standing up and it's all hard!" The boy poked at it, moving it slightly. Chase had a look between confusion and awkwardness on his face.

"Is it bad? Am I going to die?!" Jack sobbed. The dark lord placed his head in his hand, trying hard to hide the red across his face.

"Are you being serious right now, Spicer?"

The albino sobbed a little more. "I….I don't know what to do." He cried.

"Your parents never talked to you about this crap?"

"No…."

"They never told you….where babies come from?"

"They said babies are made in labs. I tried to make one but it didn't turn out so well. I'm better with making my metal babies."

The sentence sounded a bit creepy to the overlord.

"Babies aren't made in labs you complete and total moron! They're made by…."

He stopped himself. It wasn't something he was good at talking about. Actually it was something he never talked about."

"Yeah?" Jack was fascinated by his idols knowledge and was listening intensely.

"Ah….well….you know what? Go bother Wuya with this nonsense. She's a woman she'll know more about it."

"BUT WHAT DO I DO ABOUT MY…."  
"Just go…touch it until you feel better."

"Touch it?"

"Yes! Don't ask why just go do it."

Jack looked down awkwardly, and then poked it again.  
"Not here, worm. Go to your room and do it."

"Like, I just poke it?"

"Ugh I really don't want to go through this this is something you should be talking to your father about."  
"I don't have a dad…"

"Oh…" Chase bit his lip. He was not good at social situations. And this one couldn't be any more awkward. "Just…..go back to your room and do things with it. Whatever feels…..good. Then when you're done you'll feel better…"  
"How do I know when I'm done?"  
"Oh for…"  
"Chase you should show me!"

"Show you?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not showing you ANYTHING!"

"But Chase I kind of have to pee too and I don't know if I can if it's sticking straight up!"

"Then do what I've already told you!"  
"But how do I know when I'm done?!"

"You'll….just know."  
"But what if I don't do it right!"  
"There isn't very many wrong ways to…do it…."

"But it's me! Jack Spicer! I'll probably find a way to do it wrong!"

He couldn't disagree with that. The self-proclaimed 'evil boy genius' wasn't much of a genius.

"I can't believe you can't figure this out on your own." The dark haired man sighed. "Look. Just take your hand, wrap it around….and move it up and down. Got it?"

Jack reached down and put his small pale hand around the erection through his pants.  
"Like…this?"  
"Spicer you worm!" The man closed his eyes and turned his head fast.

"Don't do it in my bed go do it in your own room!"

The youth stood up from the bed rather awkwardly. "Ah….okay! I'll….try it. Thanks Chase!"

When the door closed Chase breathed, throwing a pillow over his head and screaming for a bit until all his awkward feelings dissipated and he was able to semi relax again.

"That was too weird." He whispered to himself. "And I'm a 1500 year old half dragon half man. I know weird."

He took the time to be slightly impressed with himself. The prince of darkness felt that he had actually done a good job explaining things.

"Why I would make an excellent father….if I didn't hate children so much…."

He relaxed at the thought of how much he hated children and in fact, most humans, and wrapped his blankets around him again to drift back off to sleep.

Like, 10 minutes….no….probably more like 3 minutes later….

The wooden door of Chase Young's room burst open.  
"CHASE IT WORKED!"

The overlord threw his pillow over his head again.  
"Wonderful, Spicer." His voice was muffled by the down in his pillow. "Now leave me ALONE!"

"Ah…but you didn't tell me what happens at the end!"

The man reluctantly slid the pillow off his face. "I didn't think it was that important."  
"Well…I guess not…..but…do you have extra bed sheets?"

"Uhh…" The man stood up. Awkwardness rushing back. He whistled for one of his jungle cats. It pounced into the room quickly.

"Jack Spicer seems to have…spilled a drink on his bed sheets. Fetch him some new ones."

The cat took the orders and left the room. Jack smiled and ran, hugging the evil man tightly. Chase looked down in shock.

"Oh Chase thank you so much! I never had a dad but you're way better than a dad! You're awesome!"

His dragon eye twitched slightly.

"Spicer….did you wash your hands after?"

"Ahh….no?"

"Then get….your hands….off me!"

The youth retracted his hands, a blush running across his face.  
"Ah sorry!" He wiped his hands on his pants.

"Spicer. This night has been the most awkward thing I have ever experienced and so far have gotten next to no sleep all at the hands of you. So if you enjoy having life and don't wish for me to rip it out of you, I suggest you go back to your bed, change your sheets, and NEVER mention this again until the day you stop breathing. Understand?"

His pale face became paler, and Jack nodded, quickly skirting out of the room. The dark lord turned around, flopping heavily on to his bed and grabbing a pillow. He looked down, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. When he looked down he saw the same problem that he had just helped Spicer with.

"Shit….." He said under his breath.


End file.
